totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
5. TD:ESC - Półfinał 2
5. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Półfinał II - Valetta - Malta Sponsorami programu są: EBU, We Love Drama TV i Pepsi. ---- Na ekranach telewizorów europejskich widzów pojawia się oficjalne logo EBU oraz tegorocznego konkursu. Później, pojawia się widok z hali. Na krótko, gdyż po chwili pojawia się Opening Act. Poprzedni zwycięzcy, DJ & Owen w piosence - "Wings" thumb|left|335 px Na scenę wychodzą prowadzący - Lorine w czarnej sukience oraz Felix w czarnym garniturze. 'Felix: '''Witaj europo! ''Wielki aplauz publiczności. 'Lorine: '''Witajcie w drugim półfinale piątej, jubileuszowej edycji Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest! Dzisiejsze show poprowadzą dla państwa: najbardziej wystylizowany prowadzący - Felix! ''Szał publiki. 'Felix: '''Oraz przepiękna Lorine! ''Brawa publiczności. 'Lorine: '''Na początku chielibyśmy podziękować gospodarzom poprzedniej edycji, Holandii. Dziękujemy za tamto wydarzenie! '''Felix: '''Dzisiaj poznamy kolejnych dziesięciu finalistów tej edycji. '''Lorine: '''Po obejrzeniu wszystkich piosenek rozpocznie się wasze piętnastominutowe głosowanie. Wtedy dowiemy się kto awansuje do finału. Dziesięć krajów awansuje a dziesięć bezpowrotnie straci szansę na zwycięstwo. A więc, jesteście gotowi?! ''Aplauz. 'Lorine & Felix: '''So, let the Total Drama: Eurovision Song Contest begin! ''Brawa. Pierwszy występ. 01. Plik:Moldova.png Mołdawia - Amelia "Hot Right Now" thumb|left|335 px 02. Plik:Slovenia.png Słowenia - Zoey "Coffin of sweet death" thumb|left|335 px 03. Plik:Switzerland.png Szwajcaria - Bridgette "Pumpin Blood" thumb|left|335 px 04. Plik:Lithuania.png Litwa - Kimberly "Stupid Girl" thumb|left|335 px 05. Plik:Denmark.png Dania - Vegeta "In Da Club" thumb|left|335 px 06. Plik:Romania.png Rumunia - Lucas & Ollie "Symetryczno-liryczna" thumb|left|335 px 07. Plik:Netherlands.png Holandia - Heather "Broken Record" thumb|left|335 px 08. Plik:Luxembourg.png Luksemburg - Rachel "Nobody Perfect" thumb|left|335 px 09. Plik:Croatia.png Chorwacja - Maddie "Friday I'll Be Over You" thumb|left|335 px 10. Plik:Montenegro.png Czarnogóra - Xader "Memories" thumb|left|335 px W green roomie 'Lorine: '''Witajcie, jestem teraz w green roomie, gdzie czekają zawodnicy. Jestem teraz wśród ekipy rumuńskiej... Lucas, jak się czujecie po występie? '''Lucas: '''Bardzo dobrze! Jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni z naszego występu! '''Lorine: '''Jako jedni z nielicznych postanowiliście zaśpiewać nie po angielsku... co was do tego skusiło? '''Ollie: '''Stwierdziliśmy, że chcemy zaśpiewać coś wyjątkowego i dlatego wystąpilliśmy z "Symetryczno-liryczną". '''Lorine: '''Rozumiem. Powodzenia! Teraz, powróćmy do konkursu. ''Na scenie 'Felix: '''Tak właśnie, za chwilę na scenie pojawi się Bryce w barwach Austrii! ''11. Plik:Austria.png Austria - Bryce "Ballada Boa" thumb|left|335 px 12. Plik:Norway.png Norwegia - Aaron "Fairytale" thumb|left|335 px 13. Plik:Slovakia.png Słowacja - Maggie "Radioactive" thumb|left|335 px 14. Plik:Belgium.png Belgia - Younger Beatles "Walks Like Rihanna" thumb|left|335 px 15. Plik:Andorra.png Andora - Anne Maria "Piosenka Aldony" thumb|left|335 px 16. Plik:Finland.png Finlandia - Atena i Amira "Waterloo" thumb|left|335 px 17. Plik:Russian Federation.png Rosja - Courtney "Love Game" thumb|left|335 px 18. Plik:Ireland.png Irlandia - Ebony "Wild" thumb|left|335 px 19. Plik:Greece.png Grecja - Katie "You Know You Like It" thumb|left|335 px 20. Plik:Serbia.png Serbia - Luna & Dominic "Beneath You Beautiful" thumb|left|335 px Brawa. Na scenę wchodzą prowadzący. 'Lorine: '''Dziękujemy! To były wszystkie konkursowe występy. '''Felix: '''Nadszedł czas, aby rozpocząć głosowanie! 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Europo, zacznij głosować! ''Szał publiki. '' '''Lorine: '''Aby umilić wam czas oczekiwania, zapraszamy na scenę reprezentantkę Malty na trzecim konkursie TD:ESC - Lindsay, w piosence I follow rivers! thumb|left|335 px ''Na scenie pojawiają się prowadzący. 'Felix: '''Dziękujemy! Czas zakończyć głosowanie. 5...4...3...2...1...Europo, przestań głosować! ''Brawa. 'Lorine: '''Kiedy my będziemy podliczać głosy, wy włuchajcie się w piosenkę reprezentanta Malty na Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji 2013, przed państwem Gianluca w piosence "Tomorrow"! thumb|left|335 px ''Aplauz publiczności. 'Felix: '''Dziękujemy, Gianluca! '''Lorine: '''Podliczyliśmy już głosy. Czas dowiedzieć się, kto awansuje do wielkiego finału tej edycji! ''Podchodzą do elektronicznej mównicy. 'Felix: '''Z 19 zaprezentowanych krajów awansuje dziesięć. Nazwa każdego z nich wyświetli się na elektronicznej kopercie, widocznej na ekranie. '''Lorine: '''Przypominany, że kolejność podawania krajów jest przypadkowa. A więc. Pierwszym finalistą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Lithuania.png LITWA! '''Lorine: '''Drugi to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Moldova.png MOŁDAWIA! '''Lorine: '''Trzecim finalistą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Russian Federation.png ROSJA! '''Felix: '''Do finału awansuje też... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Finland.png FINLANDIA! '''Lorine: '''Jesteśmy na półmetku. Piąty finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Norway.png NORWEGIA! '''Felix: '''Kolejny finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Greece.png GRECJA! '''Lorine: '''Następny finalista to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Serbia.png SERBIA! '''Felix: '''W finale wystąpi także... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Austria.png AUSTRIA! '''Lorine: '''Przedostatnim finalistą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Luxembourg.png LUKSEMBURG! '''Felix: '''Zostało nam ostatnie miejsce i aż dziesięciu chętnych. '''Lorine: '''O awans walczą: Czarnogóra, Andora, Dania, Słowenia, Szwajcaria, Słowacja, Irlandia, Belgia, Chorwacja, Rumunia i Holandia. '''Felix: '''A więc, ostatnim finalistą jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Plik:Slovakia.png SŁOWACJA! ''Radość ekip krajów które awansowały. '''Lorine: '''Tak, to wszystko na dzisiaj! Zapraszamy finalistów na scenę! '''Felix: '''Dziękujemy i zapraszamy na kolejny półfinał! ''Na scenę wbiegają reprezentanci Słowacji, Luksemburga, Austrii, Serbii, Grecji, Norwegii, Finlandii, Rosji, Mołdawi i Litwy. '' ''Napisy końcowe. '' Kategoria:5. TD:ESC - Odcinki